Au prix de ma vie
by Zephyra Lorem Varia
Summary: Elle déteste la Marine plus que tout au monde, leur destruction lui apporterait la plus grande joie. Lui, il cherche à obtenir le contrôle de tout un royaume voir du monde. Ils ne veulent pas la même chose mais pour parvenir à leurs fins, ils ont besoin d'aide. Que se passe-t-il quand deux génies maléfiques décident de s'allier ? CrocodilexOC
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

**Voici une nouvelle fic que j'ai commencée il y a deux jours. C'est un CrocodilexOC et comme le prologue est court, j'ai posté le premier chapitre avec. Certains reconnaîtront peut-être dedans quelques phrases d'une fanfic que j'ai supprimée, elle s'appelait _La louve et le faucon_. Je l'ai supprimée parce qu'il y avait trop de choses qui ne me plaisaient pas à moi-même. On peut dire que cette nouvelle fic est pour me faire pardonner d'avoir supprimée l'ancienne =)**

**Je vous propose aussi d'aller lire mes deux autres fics qui sont _Morsure de requin _et _Parce que c'est toi_, un ArlongxOC et un KakuxOC. Oui je me fais de la pub et alors ? Allez y jeter un coup d'oeil s'il vous plaît (=^_^=)**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Prologue **

Aujourd'hui aurait lieu une réunion très importante dans un QG de la Marine, la présence de quelques Shichibukai était indispensable apparemment. Les Shichibukai ou Capitaines Corsaires sont un des trois groupes qui régissent sur Grand Line. Les deux autres sont les Empereurs et la Marine. Ce sont ces trois groupes qui maintiennent l'équilibre du monde. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, ce n'est pas parce les Shichibukai sont tous des pirates qu'ils s'apprécient ou se connaissent pour autant. Il est même fort probable qu'ils ne se soient jamais vus.

Une rencontre entre eux aurait pu se solder par un combat des plus sanglants et c'est bien pour cela que la Marine ne fit pas appeler tous les Corsaires. Seuls les plus aptes à régler leur problème furent conviés à cette réunion : Crocodile, Jinbei, Don Quichotte Doflamingo et Juraquille Mihawk. Chaque personne assise autour de cette table ronde était quelqu'un de très important, chaque parole prononcée par eux l'était donc tout autant. L'air était comme figé dans la pièce, l'ambiance était si tendue qu'on aurait pu entendre le battement des ailes d'une mouche. L'Amiral en chef brisa ce silence obsédant, ses mots résonnaient dans la pièce.

-La Marine vous remercie de votre présence à cette réunion. Pour commencer, j'aimerais vous montrer un avis de recherche fait récemment, leur annonça l'homme à la casquette surmontée d'une mouette.

Sengoku sortit un avis de recherche encore neuf de sa poche. Il leur montra à tous. L'avis de recherche représentait une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années aux étranges mais captivants yeux argentés. Elle se nommait Scarlet Lorem Varia. Ses longs cheveux rouges étaient ramenés sur son épaule gauche et une longue chaîne de cuivre parcourait son front d'ivoire. La femme abordait une expression si sereine qu'on aurait presque cru qu'elle s'était laissée prendre en photo, ce qui ne pouvait pas être le cas. La regarder était agréable mais ce visage angélique n'était une feinte à sa vraie nature. Un seul détail ne figurait pas sur l'avis de recherche. Il n'y avait pas de prime.

Mihawk fut le premier à poser la question qui brûlait les lèvres de tous les Corsaires :

-Un avis de recherche sans prime, qui voudrait capturer cette femme ? C'est un peu contradictoire...

-Croyez-moi, il est impossible de lui attribuer une prime, répliqua le Marine, impassible. Scarlet Lorem Varia s'est convertie à la piraterie il y a peu de temps et c'est là que nous avons découvert que certains éléments nous avaient échappés lors du Buster Call d'Ohara, il y a de cela 20 ans. Nico Robin n'était pas la seule survivante, Lorem Varia a réussi à s'échapper ce jour-là et maintenant elle cherche la vengeance contre la Marine. Sa folie ne connaît pas de limites. Trop de nos agents ont échoués à sa capture, c'est pourquoi je fais désormais appel à vous.

Les Shichibukai ne réagirent pas plus que ça à la demande de l'Amiral en chef. Le Marine poursuivit en voyant le désintéressement total des Corsaires.

-Scarlet veut les armes antiques pour éradiquer la Marine et le Gouvernement Mondial, ajouta le Marine.

Bizarrement, il y eut quelques réactions cette fois. Le cigare encore fumant de Crocodile vint s'écraser au sol et un sourire inexplicable vint s'imprimer sur son visage ainsi que sur celui de Doflamingo à l'entente des mots _armes antiques_. Mihawk rouvrit ses yeux mi-clos et Jinbei fronça ses sourcils blonds en spirales. Sengoku ne s'attendait pas à obtenir de l'aide venant des Shichibukai puisque le but de ses invités n'était sûrement pas de se soumettre à l'influence de la Marine. En fait, la relation entre les Corsaires et la Marine se qualifierait par une seule phrase : _Pour défendre nos intérêts respectifs, nous faisons une alliance mais il n'y aura jamais rien de plus_. L'Amiral en chef voyait bien l'intérêt que portait Crocodile à l'avis de recherche désormais alors il se dit que le balafré accepterait sûrement de coopérer. _  
_

-Sir Crocodile, seriez-vous intéressé par ma demande ? dit Sengoku en remontant ses lunettes d'un geste très professionnel.

L'homme aux cheveux plaqué en arrière grogna un peu. Ses yeux dorés était aussi envoûtants qu'effrayants.

-Que ce soit clair, je le ferais uniquement pour moi, répondit le brun en se penchant un peu avant.

Sengoku fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça. On ne peut pas faire confiance aux pirates, mêmes s'ils sont vos alliés. L'Amiral en chef devait bien se douter que le Shichibukai avait une idée derrière la tête, ce qui était le cas. Crocodile n'allait sûrement pas aider la Marine. Une fois qu'il trouverait la fille, jamais il ne la donnerait à Sengoku. Etant un génie en matière de plans diaboliques et de ruses, il avait déjà pas mal de projets en tête concernant cette Scarlet Lorem Varia. Et ce n'était que le début.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'alliance de deux esprits machiavéliques**

La tempête faisait rage et la pluie torrentielle mouillait ma peau blanche mais je n'abandonnerai pas car c'est cette vie-là que j'ai choisie. Plusieurs options s'offraient à moi. J'aurais pu choisir la mort pour ne pas avoir à vivre comme ça mais je me suis battu pour ma survie et ce dès l'enfance.

Lors du Buster Call d'Ohara, mes cheveux écarlates se mêlaient parfaitement à la scène d'horreur à laquelle je faisais face. Les tirs des bateaux de la Marine détruisaient les maisons des villageois, leur sang se répandaient sur la terre. Les soldats marchaient sur les cadavres des archéologues sans le moindre respect pour la vie de ces gens, ces monstres étaient à la recherche des survivants. Moi, ils ne m'ont pas trouvé car je n'existe pas tout simplement, je ne suis qu'une ombre, mon nom ne figure pas dans le registre des habitants. Ma présence à Ohara n'était qu'une suite d'évènements tragiques.

Le bateau sur lequel je voyageais avec ma famille a fait naufrage sur cette île et une fois de plus, je me suis retrouvée seule. Quelqu'un aurait pu m'adopter mais mes cheveux couleur sang les effrayaient... Seuls les archéologues d'Ohara m'ont accepté comme j'étais, ces gens avaient vus des choses bien plus étranges qu'une enfant aux cheveux rouges dans ce monde. Même petite, j'étais déjà plutôt forte pour élaborer des ruses et des plans afin d'obtenir ce que je voulais, voir les autres tomber dans mes pièges m'amusaient. Malgré mon sale caractère, les archéologues m'ont enseignés ce qu'ils savaient mais jamais je n'ai eu le droit d'entrer dans leur bibliothèque. Secret du métier paraît-il. Un semblant de confiance s'était formé entre moi et les archéologues et je profita de la naïveté d'un des scientifiques pour le forcer à me montrer la bibliothèque.

Ma ruse fonctionna et tous les soirs je refaisais le même coup afin d'obtenir les livres passionnants de la bibliothèque. Je ne comprenais pas toujours l'histoire que racontait ces livres mais c'était incroyable. Il existerait dans ce monde des armes antiques capables de rendre la paix à ce monde ou de provoquer une guerre sans fin. Le seul moyen de les trouver est de savoir déchiffrer les symboles présents sur les ponéglyphes, des stèles en formes de cube qui ont été éparpillées dans le monde entier. C'était de loin l'histoire la plus captivante que j'ai jamais lue mais j'étais une enfant, je ne pensais pas que cette histoire était aussi réelle que dangereuse. Le professeur Clover ne tarda pas à apprendre que je volais les livres de la bibliothèque. La curiosité était naturel pour un enfant, j'en était convaincue et donc d'après moi, je n'étais pas en tort. Pourtant, les paroles de Clover changèrent ma façon de voir les choses de ce monde : _Tout ce que tu as lu, tu dois l'oublier Scarlet. Il en va de notre survie à tous._

Je compris ce qu'il voulait dire seulement après la chute d'Ohara. Jamais je ne saurais ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là... En voyant les archéologues tomber un à un devant moi, mon corps s'est mit à agir de lui-même, l'instinct de survie peut-être. L'adrénaline pulsait dans mes veines, mes jambes couraient aussi vite qu'elles le pouvaient vers le seul endroit à ne pas être ravagé par les bombes, les bateaux de la Marine. C'était risqué voir impossible mais il le fallait car j'étais peut-être la dernière survivante, la dernière capable de faire éclater la vérité sur la Marine. A peine arrivée sur un de leurs bateaux, un balle érafla mon bras. Je grinça des dents mais continua à courir malgré la douleur et le sang qui coulait de ma blessure. Je leur échappa en volant une barque et m'enfuie avec. Ils auraient pu m'abattre d'un seul coup de canon sans problème mais un homme vêtu de noir, leur chef j'imagine, se mit à rire et leur dit : _Laissez ! C'est une gamine, elle mourra d'elle-même de toute façon... Comme si un enfant pouvait survivre en mer avec une barque ! Ahahaha ! _

Je jura de lui faire regretter ses paroles. Je détruirais la Marine, pour une véritable Justice. Je trouverais les armes antiques et enfin, j'aurais le pouvoir de changer ce monde, de prouver que la Justice dont ils parlent n'existe pas.

J'appris quelques temps après ma fuite d'Ohara qu'une autre petite fille avait survécu. Elle s'appelait Nico Robin, la fille de l'archéologue Olvia. Je connaissais sa mère, je l'ai vue mourir. Nico Olvia a eu le courage de s'opposer au Gouvernement mais contre une telle puissance mondiale, le courage seul ne suffit pas. Dans mon cœur, j'avais de la peine pour cette petite fille. Elle n'avait que huit ans et la Marine lui en voulait déjà. Quelle était son crime ? Avoir survécu, exactement comme moi. Par chance, la Marine ne pouvait pas savoir qui était la petite fille aux cheveux rouges qu'ils avaient laissés s'échapper ce jour-là. Ils ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à ce que cette petite fille devienne une femme forte, prête à se venger et les détruire comme ils ont détruit Ohara. C'est comme si j'étais née dans l'unique but de les voir mourir, ça me paraissait naturel. Oui, je veux voir leur sang couler pour ce qu'ils ont fait à ma seule famille.

J'ai passé dix ans à apprendre l'art du sabre auprès de Ginzô, un bretteur d'exception. Il m'a enseigné tout ce qu'il savait mais me reprochait toujours la même chose. Il disait que je ne me battais pas assez avec mon cœur, que ce n'était que de la rage et de la vengeance qui animaient mes coups. Je comprenais parfaitement cette critique mais de toute façon personne ne pouvait comprendre mes motivations, il fallait l'avoir vécu. Ginzô n'avait plus rien à m'apprendre alors je pris un bateau pour Alubarna, la capitale du royaume d'Alabasta, une région désertique. Il fallait que je trouve un nouveau maître plus fort que Ginzô afin d'accomplir ma vengeance un jour. La Marine n'aurait pas découvert toute seule qui j'étais, c'est moi qui leur ai dis. C'était la nuit, je traînais dans les rues d'Alubarna en attendant de voir les premiers rayons de soleil apparaître et j'ai croisé un soldat de la Marine. Il sortait d'un bar en titubant. Le soldat empestait l'alcool. Il marcha vers moi avec un sourire répugnant et je dégaina mon sabre.

-Ne t'approche pas de moi sale pourriture ! lui criai-je.

L'homme continua d'avancer vers moi, ignorant mes avertissements. Il attrapa mon bras et releva son visage boursouflé vers moi.

-Viens avec moi ma jolie... balbutia le soldat.

Dégoûtée, je le repoussa violemment et transperça son cœur de ma lame. Son regard devint vide et il tomba lamentablement au sol, le corps raide. D'autres soldats débarquèrent et je leur lança un regard haineux. En voyant mon sabre couvert de sang et le cadavre de leur camarade, ils comprirent que j'étais la meurtrière.

-Qui êtes-vous ?! lança l'un d'eux.

Je me mis à rire de façon diabolique puis leur dévoila volontairement mon identité.

-Je suis Scarlet Lorem Varia, celle qui vous détruira ! Vous et votre prétendue Justice !

Ma lame traversa le corps du premier qui tenta de me tirer dessus. Les autres, pris de peur, s'en allèrent en laissant derrière eux les deux cadavres de leurs camarades. Rien que des lâches... Ils ne valent rien. Je m'attendais à voir un avis de recherche à mon nom placardé sur les murs de la ville mais il n'y avait que ceux des autres. Apparemment, la Marine souhaitait que ma mort comme mon existence reste secrète. C'est pourquoi j'ai souvent eu affaire à des agents du Gouvernement et non des soldats ces derniers temps. A chaque fois, je les assassinais froidement mais c'est tout ce qu'ils méritaient. A mes yeux, la Marine ne fait absolument rien si ce n'est poursuivre quelques pauvres pirates. Ils ne sont même pas capable de protéger des citoyens. La corruption règne parmi leurs rangs, même les criminels valent mieux.

Les rayons du soleil me forcèrent à ouvrir mes paupières. J'étais allongée dans un grand lit aux draps gris et mes vêtements étaient les mêmes que ceux de la veille : un jean bleu foncé et un débardeur noir mais je ne voyais pas où était passés mes talons ni mon sabre. Ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit où je me trouvais, mes yeux balayèrent toute la pièce. Il n'y avait que deux issues, la fenêtre et la porte. Je voulu me lever mais une chaîne de fer partant d'un bracelet accroché à mon poignet jusqu'au pied du lit m'en empêcha. Je commençais à paniquer, jamais je n'avais été prisonnière de qui que ce soit. Encore et encore, je me fatiguais à tirer sur cette chaîne en criant comme une démente. Comme un animal pris au piège.

La porte s'ouvrit et mes cris cessèrent. Un homme étrange apparut. Il était vraiment grand , au moins plus de deux mètres et portait une chemise orange à carreaux noirs avec un foulard bleu en dessous, un pantalon noir et des chaussures cirées de la même couleur Une balafre coupait traversait son visage, ses yeux étaient dorés. Ses cheveux noirs avaient des reflets violets et sa peau était pâle voir grise, comme un cadavre. Un énorme crochet d'or remplaçait sa main gauche. C'était bien la première que je voyais un homme pareil, quelqu'un qui m'inspirait la crainte. Par méfiance, je recula mais mon dos toucha rapidement le mur et le stress commença alors à affluer dans mes veines. L'homme sourit en voyant ma crainte et s'approcha lentement. Mes jambes se mirent à trembler d'elle-même. Je fronça les sourcils quand la fumée s'échappant de son cigare atteint mes narines.

-Tu cris beaucoup pour quelqu'un de ta taille... murmura le balafré.

Sa voix était rauque et profonde.

-Relâchez-moi immédiatement ! Je ne vous connais pas ! criai-je en me débattant.

-Tu devrais me remercier. Saches que j'aurais pu te livrer à la Marine si je voulais, tu me dois la vie... Scarlet Lorem Varia.

J'écarquilla mes yeux argentés, personne ne connaît mon nom, je n'existe pas. Un frisson parcourut mon corps. Ma mâchoire se serra et mes dents grincèrent.

-Qui... Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?

De la fumée sortit de sa bouche et son cigare tomba au sol. Il l'écrabouilla avec sa chaussure et ouvrit ses bras de par et d'autre de son corps.

-Je m'appelle Sir Crocodile. Je suis un des sept Shichibukai, dit calmement le brun.

Ma réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit un grand pirate ou un homme d'affaire vu son apparence... Mais en fait c'est qu'une larve.

-Un chien de la Marine ? Tu me déçois beaucoup... Sir Crocodile, répliquai-je avec une moue dégoûtée.

Son crochet d'or alla se placer sous ma gorge, je déglutis difficilement.

-Tu n'es pas en position de faire des remarques. J'ai une proposition à te faire.

-Je marchande pas avec la Marine, lançai-je en le regardant de haut.

Me lier à un chien de la Marine ? Jamais de la vie ! Il appuya un peu plus sur ma gorge. Finalement, il avait beau paraître calme et tout, il perdait vite patience quand on le provoquait.

-Oublie la Marine, c'est avec moi que tu fais affaire ! Ecoute bien, je te veux comme associée.

Associée ? Je ne connaissais pas ce mot. Je rêve d'anéantir et la Marine et je veux le faire seule, pas besoin d'une larve à cigare pour ça.

-Fous-moi la paix. On a rien à se dire.

Une veine commençait à battre dangereusement sur sa tempe. Il retira son crochet de sous ma gorge et je pus enfin respirer à mon rythme. Le balafré s'alluma un nouveau cigare, sûrement pour calmer ses nerfs.

-Si je te disais qu'on avait un objectif commun, tu changerais d'avis petite ? me demanda le balafré.

Le "petite" me fit hausser un sourcil mais je ne dis rien. Je ne suis pas petite du tout, c'est lui qui est trop grand. Une petite étincelle s'alluma dans mon regard. Un objectif commun... C'est impossible, il ment.

-Tu as l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur moi donc autant aller droit au but... Crocodile. C'est moi qui trouverais les armes antiques et personne d'autre donc cours toujours si tu avais l'intention de m'utiliser pour ça ! crachai-je.

Dès le début, j'avais vu dans ses yeux qu'il était aussi rusé que moi et c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète. Si il réussit à m'avoir, je suis perdue. C'est moi qui doit le contrôler et pas le contraire.

-J'ais dis "associée" pas esclave. Il se trouve que je cherche aussi les armes antiques mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que toi. Dis ce que tu veux Lorem Varia, une jeune femme de ta taille ne battra pas la Marine toute seule, se moqua Crocodile.

Mais il me soûle à faire des remarques sur ma taille ! Il se prend pour qui monsieur le Shichibukai ?!

-Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? lui demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-La Marine te laissera tranquille et tu auras les armes antiques que tu cherches, n'est-ce pas assez ?

-C'est sûr que dis comme ça... Une seconde ! Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas me tuer ? Tu es un Shichibukai et je suis une criminelle, on a juste rien à faire ensemble.

-Si ce n'est coopérer, ajouta le balafré en me tendant sa main droite.

Il n'avait pas tort. Le sourire maléfique qu'il arborait ne me donnait pas envie de saisir sa main mais je je le fis quand même. L'alliance était scellée. On se lançait tous les deux un sourire mauvais. Nous sommes deux esprits machiavéliques, dès que l'occasion se présentera, on n'hésitera pas à trahir l'autre. Derrière notre poignée de main, cette phrase est marquée noir sur blanc : _Pour défendre nos intérêts respectifs, nous faisons une alliance mais il n'y aura jamais rien de plus. _Quel mensonge... Ma décision était déjà prise. Dès que les armes antiques seront en ma possession, je tuerais ce Crocodile avant qu'il n'essaie de me trahir. On ne peut faire confiance à personne quand il est question de puissance. C'est ainsi que commença une grande alliance, celle qui aura pour but de changer le monde.

* * *

**On peut dire qu'une telle alliance va faire du grabuge à Alabasta x)**

**Si vous voulez que l'histoire continue, il faut le dire ! C'est juste en dessous et c'est pas cher je vous jure =')**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, hey !**

**Merci d'avoir attendu tout ce temps et surtout merci pour vos reviews ! **

**Bref, voici le chapitre deux. En espérant qu'il vous plaise, bien qu'il ne soit pas très long ^_^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le gamin au chapeau de paille, une menace**

La pièce empestait... Une odeur de mort.

Le pauvre soldat hurlait. Son sang se répandait sur le sol, se mélangeant à ses larmes de douleur. Cela faisait des heures que l'on pouvait entendre les cris de cet homme, chacun de ses mensonges lui rapportait une blessure de plus.

-Alors… Tu n'es toujours pas décidé à me dire qui a provoqué ce Buster Call ?

-Mais je vous dis que je n'en sais rien ! sanglota encore le soldat.

Ces Marines… rien que des menteurs. Il me répète toujours la même chose : qu'il n'en sait rien. Je sortis un couteau de mon corset noir. Sa lame reflétait le triste visage de mon prisonnier, je le posai sur sa gorge. Des petites gouttes rouges glissèrent sur la lame.

-Je n'aime pas les mensonges… Dis-moi la vérité et peut-être que je te laisserais partir. A toi de voir si tu tiens à la vie, le menaçai-je.

Le visage du Marine était pâle et dégoulinait de sang… Un de plus ou un de moins, ça ne change rien pour moi, j'en ai déjà tués tellement. Il toussa et du liquide rouge coula d'entre ses lèvres meurtries.

-La Marine vous arrêtera Scarlet Lorem Varia, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Un jour, vous paierez pour tous vos crimes…

-La ferme ! Jamais ils ne m'arrêteront ! Tu parles de mes crimes mais tu ignores les tiens ! Vous n'êtes pas aussi purs que vous voudriez le faire croire !

Il était au bord de la mort et pourtant il osait me tenir tête… C'est pitoyable. Même leurs plus jeunes soldats étaient des imbéciles. C'est dommage, s'il m'avait dit la vérité il aurait pu vivre… Non je plaisante, je l'aurais quand même tué. Je resserra ma poigne sur le manche du couteau et m'apprêtai à le planter dans son cœur quand la porte s'ouvrit. Toujours là pour m'interrompre… Ce putain de Crocodile !

-Va jouer autre part. T'as mis du sang partout, c'est dégoûtant…

-Laisse-moi tranquille ! criai-je en le pointant avec le couteau dans ma main.

Crocodile soupira d'agacement. Il me désarma d'un simple coup de crochet.

-Range tes jouets Scarlet et vire-moi cette pourriture de Marine, m'ordonna le balafré en grinçant des dents.

-Tss ! J'ai mieux à faire !

Le brun grogna et une traînée de sable s'échappa de sa main pour se diriger vers le soldat couvert de sang et de larmes. Le Marine se mit à crier de douleur tandis que sa peau blanche se desséchait jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un tas de poussières étalées au sol. Un sourire mauvais s'imprima sur mes lèvres.

-De quel droit tu m'interromps toujours Crocodile ?

-Je n'aime pas voir mon bureau couvert de sang. Si tu n'as rien à me dire d'important...

-Je pense pouvoir bientôt honorer ma part du marché mais… il y a un léger problème que nous devons régler, le coupai-je.

Crocodile partit s'asseoir dans son grand fauteuil de cuir noir et m'adressa un sourire effrayant.

-Je t'écoute Scarlet…

-Il est temps qu'on passe à l'action Crocodile, nous avons trop attendu. Il va falloir que tu m'aides à entrer dans le palais.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Je posa mes mains sur le bureau et approcha mon visage du sien.

-Alabasta est une très vieille région et elle a une grande valeur historique, c'est pourquoi je suis persuadée que quelque part dans le palais, il y a des indices sur les armes antiques.

-Bien joué. Finalement je t'ai peut-être sous-estimé Scarlet, m'avoua le brun.

De la fumée blanche s'échappa de ses fines lèvres entrouvertes.

-Ne me prends pas pour une faible Crocodile, tu ignores ce dont je suis capable. Quand je veux quelque chose, je l'ai toujours. Ne l'oublie pas.

Cet homme était exaspérant à se croire mieux que tout le monde. Il fera moins son malin une fois que j'aurais les armes antiques. C'est étrange… J'ai l'impression que de n'avoir jamais été aussi proche de mon rêve. Le jour de ma victoire n'est plus très loin.

Mes talons noirs jetaient derrière un petit nuage de sable à chaque pas. Rester avec Crocodile était ce qu'il y avait de plus énervant au monde alors j'étais sorti me balader un peu dans Rainbase. Honnêtement, je m'ennuie avec lui. Par méfiance envers l'autre, on parle rarement d'autres sujets que notre alliance et de projets futurs. En fait, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrais lui dire d'autre.

C'est un homme de pouvoir, il est à la tête d'une grande organisation criminelle. Crocodile ne fait confiance à personne et moi aussi. On se ressemble sur beaucoup de points mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'on ne peut pas s'entendre. Les gens comme nous ne sont pas faits pour les sentiments et ce genre de choses. Ça paraît triste dit comme ça mais je préfère être égoïste et manipulatrice plutôt qu'être affaiblie par de stupides sentiments comme l'amitié ou l'amour. De toute façon, je ne devrais même pas être en vie. Si je suis là, c'est uniquement parce qu'un de ces bâtards du Gouvernement s'est moqué de moi au point de me laisser partir. J'ai tellement honte rien que d'y penser…

Ma mâchoire se serra en repensant à ce triste jour et mon poing alla s'abattre sur le mur en face de moi. Une fissure se créa là où j'avais frappé. Je ramena mon poing vers moi et remarqua que j'avais abîmé mon nouveau gant. Il était en cuir blanc et quelques taches rouges ressortaient bien sur la couleur pure. Ce n'était pas mon sang mais celui du Marine de tout à l'heure.

-Fais chier… Je vais devoir en acheter des nouveaux, grommelai-je en jetant mes gants par terre.

Alors que j'allais sortir de la petite ruelle, un gamin bizarre m'interpella. Il portait un chapeau de paille démodé, une veste rouge sans manches, un pantalon en jean qui lui arrivait aux genoux et des sandales. Il avait l'air un peu bête avec ses grands yeux ronds et je fronçai les sourcils lorsqu'il me lança un grand sourire digne du pire des imbéciles. C'est une sorte d'attardé mental ou un truc du genre ?

-Salut ! Est-ce que tu connais un Crocodile ? me demanda joyeusement le gamin en tenant son chapeau avec sa main.

-C'est bien la première fois qu'on me demande ça gamin… Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? rétorquai-je en le regardant de haut.

-Bah éclater sa sale tronche tiens !

Effectivement, c'est un attardé mental doublé d'un suicidaire.

-Retourne chez toi gamin, Crocodile ne s'occupe pas des mauviettes.

Son attitude d'imbécile changea brusquement. Son visage enfantin s'assombrit et il me lança un regard noir. Peut-être pas si attardé que ça finalement…

-Mauviette ?! Je m'appelle Luffy et je serais le roi des pirates alors me traites pas de mauviette ! cria le jeune garçon en serrant son chapeau de paille dans ses mains.

-Le roi des pirates hein… C'est stupide. N'espère même pas te frotter à Crocodile.

-Je serais le roi des pirates, t'entends ?! Dis-moi où est Crocodile ! hurla Luffy.

Un étrange sourire marqua mes lèvres.

-Quelle détermination… Tu m'impressionnes Luffy mais malheureusement je ne peux pas te dire où il est.

Soudainement, il reprit son air enfantin et me fit de gros yeux ronds.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? me demanda le garçon en clignant trois fois des yeux.

-Pour rien, rentre chez toi gamin.

-Non, je veux voir Crocodile ! insista Luffy.

-Trouve-le seul dans ce cas… A la prochaine roi des pirates, le saluai-je ironiquement.

Je me détourna du gamin et repris ma route. Cette fois-ci, je rentrais.

Le Rain Dinners était le plus grand bâtiment de Rainbase. C'était un casino très populaire qui servait aussi de restaurant. Il avait une forme de pyramide et le toit était rayé jaune et vert. Une grande statue dorée de crocodile surmontait le bâtiment et une rangée de palmiers formait un chemin vers l'escalier de pierres blanches et les deux grandes portes de bois. Un grand arc de cercle soutenu par des colonnes entourait le bâtiment. A première vue, c'était un luxueux casino, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Mais qui penserait que sous ce casino se cache une grande organisation criminelle qui a pour chef un des sept Shichibukai ? Crocodile est vraiment intelligent…

Je montai les marches et entra dans le casino. A chaque fois que j'y venais, c'était toujours la même scène qui s'offrait à moi : des accros du jeu, des danseuses idiotes, des ivrognes, une musique insupportable et une très forte odeur de nourriture. Bref, que des imbéciles. Vers le fond de la salle de billard, il y avait une grande porte où il était écrit en rouge « défense d'entrer ».

Mes yeux dérivèrent à droite, puis à gauche. Discrètement, je sortis une petite clé dorée avec un symbole semblable à un crocodile au bout. J'inséra la clé dans la serrure et entra. La porte se referma derrière moi en un petit claquement. Un long couloir étroit et sombre me faisait face, on ne voyait même pas où il aboutissait tellement l'endroit était mal éclairé. Je m'y aventurai sans crainte jusqu'à tomber sur escalier que je descendis. J'étais maintenant dans le hall du Baroque Works mais aujourd'hui il était vide.

Le bureau de Crocodile était juste un peu plus loin, derrière la porte au fond du hall. Je toqua deux fois à la porte de bois et ouvrit. Comme toujours, Crocodile était à son bureau avec un cigare fumant dans la bouche. Ses pieds étaient nonchalamment posés sur le bureau et il tenait un journal entre ses mains. Je m'avança vers lui et pris appui sur le bureau pour m'y asseoir. Crocodile leva enfin son regard vers moi et haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? me demanda le brun en recrachant la fumée qui lui emplissait les poumons.

-J'ai rencontré un gamin aujourd'hui.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ?

-Il voulait devenir le roi des pirates et aussi… il te cherchait, ajoutai-je.

Mon visage ne dévoilait aucune expression, tout comme celui de Crocodile.

-Viens-en au fait.

-Il s'appelait Luffy.

Cette dernière phrase fit son effet sur le brun. Son crochet d'or se planta violemment dans le journal, déchirant toutes les pages. Il serra très fort son cigare entre ses dents blanches.

-Mais comment t'as pu le laisser partir ?!

-Allons Crocodile, ne me dis pas que c'est ce gamin qui te met dans cet état, répliquai-je avec un sourire malicieux.

Il reprit son calme en entendant ma remarque. Ne pas laisser paraître ses émotions devant l'autre était devenu une habitude entre nous. On joue constamment sur la patience de l'autre.

-Ce gamin vaut trente millions de berrys Scarlet…

Mon visage se décomposa littéralement. Mais comment j'ai pu laisser partir cet attardé ?! Je chassai mentalement la petite pointe d'inquiétude qui commençait à monter en moi. Il ne peut pas nous battre moi et Crocodile, c'est impossible. Personne ne le peut, nous avons formé une alliance bien trop puissante pour qu'elle soit vaincue ainsi.

-Et tu penses qu'il pourrait détruire nos projets ? lui demandai-je calmement.

-Non… Bien sûre que non, ce n'est qu'un gamin.

-Oui, tu as sûrement raison Crocodile mais je peux t'assurer que le risque zéro n'existe pas dans ce genre de cas.

Je lui lançai un sourire sadique tout en lui retirant son cigare.

-Si j'étais toi, je ne relèverais pas le défi, lui conseillai-je.

-Tu oses insinuer que ce gamin me battrait ?!

Il m'arracha le cigare des mains et le jeta dans la poubelle sous son bureau. Le brun me défiait du regard, il attendait ma réponse et je la lui donna.

-Oh mais pas du tout... Je veux simplement te dire qu'on ne se lance pas dans une bataille comme celle-ci quand on est pas sûr de la gagner. Si un de nous deux venait à perdre, l'alliance serait annulée.

Ce n'était que quelques phrases mais il y avait un sens caché derrière mes mots et Crocodile l'avait bien compris. Le gamin est fort... Un de nous deux perdra forcément mais je ferais en sorte que ce soit lui.

Pour l'instant, c'est Crocodile qui a l'avantage mais ça va changer. Une fois que j'aurais accès aux données royales, j'aurais toutes les cartes en main pour trouver les armes antiques et Crocodile montera sur le trône. Tant que Luffy vivra, nous ne pourrons pas finaliser nos projets moi et Crocodile.

Si seulement j'avais su qui était ce garçon... J'aurais pu le tuer ! Je pourrais partir à sa recherche dès maintenant mais je ne veux pas faire ce plaisir à Crocodile. Quoi qu'il en soit, le gamin cherchait Crocodile et donc... Il viendra vers nous de lui-même et à ce moment-là je serais prête à en finir avec lui.

Personne ne brisera notre alliance.

* * *

**Laissez-moi une petite review si ça vous a plu :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre ^^**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir :)**

**Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La vérité de Scarlet**

Un chahut pas possible régnait dans le bar. Les ivrognes se battaient entre eux pour aucune raison. On entendait des bouteilles se briser et des tables se renverser à tous les coins du bar. Ignorant tout ce bruit inutile, je buvais tranquillement ma bouteille de saké. Le barman en face de moi nettoyait un verre avec un chiffon sale tout en soupirant. Je l'observais en silence. Ses cheveux blond vénitien tombaient gracieusement sur ses larges épaules très musclées et ses yeux verts acidulés reflétaient le combat des deux pirates au fond du bar. C'était un très bel homme malgré ses quelques marques de vieillesse. La dernière goutte de saké coula dans ma gorge.

-Encore une bouteille s'il vous plaît…

-Hum… Mademoiselle, ça va être la sixième. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous avant de finir bourrée.

-Mais foutez-moi la paix bordel ! Je n'ai pas demandé votre avis !

-C'était juste un conseil…

Le barman finit par m'apporter une nouvelle bouteille. Mon visage commençait à rougir avec tout cet alcool qui me faisait tourner la tête. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas été bourrée… Tout ça, c'est la faute de Crocodile. Je touche rarement à l'alcool mais depuis que je l'ai rencontré ça m'arrive très souvent. Je ne sais même pas si j'en bois pour oublier à quel point il me fait chier ou simplement parce que boire m'aide à réfléchir.

De temps en temps je me dis que ça ne sert à rien de continuer à survivre comme je le fais… c'est tellement plus simple de se laisser mourir. Quand ça arrive, je prends une bouteille et j'oublie. C'est dommage… Je finis toujours par me souvenir après seulement quelques heures. Au final, l'alcool ne m'aide pas, il ne fait que m'enfoncer encore plus dans mes problèmes. Je venais encore de finir une bouteille… Ma tête retomba mollement sur le comptoir. Tout mon corps me brûlait.

-Je vous avais bien dis que vous finiriez bourrée mademoiselle.

Je relevai ma tête vers les yeux du blond. Il était en train de fumer une cigarette. L'odeur du tabac parvint à mes narines, me forçant à couvrir mon nez avec ma main droite.

-Je vous ai pas déjà dis de me laisser tranquille ?

-Si. Vous n'avez pas l'air d'apprécier la fumée, je me trompe ? me demanda le barman avec un sourire tellement aimable que s'en était répugnant.

-Exact. En fait, il y a une larve à cigare qu'est constamment en train de me casser les pieds, lui expliquai-je en imitant une limace ramper sur le comptoir avec mes doigts.

Ma voix était toute aiguë à cause de l'alcool et je crois que je commence à délirer un peu aussi parce qu'en temps normal je ne me permettrais pas d'insulter publiquement Crocodile. Je le déteste, certes mais j'ai au moins un minimum de respect pour lui, c'est un grand homme.

-Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai besoin de cette larve ! Nan mais vous vous rendez compte ?!

-La larve en question, c'est votre mari ?

-Répétez ça et je vous tue ! m'exclamai-je en tapant sur le comptoir.

Le pauvre homme déglutit devant mon brusque changement d'attitude. Je me détournai du barman pour observer les hommes qui se battaient entre eux comme des bêtes. Tout ce bruit formait une sorte de confusion dans le bar, on ne pouvait plus savoir quand tout ça a commencé et qui est le responsable. Mes yeux balayaient l'endroit à la recherche de quelque chose d'insolite, d'inattendu.

J'eus ce que je voulais : un chapeau de paille entra dans mon champ de vision. Cette fois-ci, le gamin était accompagné d'une très grande femme. Elle avait une forte poitrine et possédait une fine taille marquée par une courte robe violet foncé. Ses cheveux noirs lui arrivaient aux épaules et des escarpins vernis affinaient ses jambes. En somme, c'était une très belle femme… Mais je la connaissais déjà.

Le temps a passé, elle a changé, mais je la reconnaîtrais toujours. Nico Robin, la fille de Nico Olvia. J'imagine qu'elle a rejoint l'équipage du gamin… C'est bien dommage pour moi, je n'ai pas envie de la tuer mais rien que son existence est un problème. Elle aussi a une chance de trouver les armes antiques, tout comme moi et ça, je ne peux le supporter. J'aurais aimé la rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances. Honnêtement, je préférerais me servir d'elle pour mes ambitions plutôt que de la tuer mais je n'ai pas le choix, elle doit connaître le même sort que son capitaine. Mais il est encore trop tôt pour ça… De toute façon, j'ai tout mon temps ! C'est pas comme si ils pouvaient battre Crocodile !

Le garçon au chapeau de paille courut dans ma direction en agitant ses bras tandis que la brune à ses côtés s'en alla vers une table du fond. Il s'assit sur la chaise en bois à ma gauche.

- Hey, salut !

Sa voix d'enfant stupide m'énervait au plus haut point. Je lui en collerais bien une juste pour qu'il se taise...

-Encore toi le gamin… Tu me poursuis ou je rêve ?

-Non, je voulais juste connaître ton nom ! Tu me l'avais pas dit la dernière fois.

-Je suis Scarlet.

-Scarlet ? Comme tes cheveux quoi ! Hihihi ! ricana le brun en se balançant d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise.

Je sens que je vais le frapper… Ce que j'ai hâte de pouvoir enfin tuer ce gamin, il m'exaspère. J'expirai un bon coup pour me calmer. Il faut au moins que je paraisse gentille avec lui sinon il risque de me démasquer. Mon lien avec Crocodile doit rester secret à ses yeux et ainsi, je gagnerais sa confiance et l'attirerait droit vers Crocodile. Oh oui... C'est brillant !

-Oui, si tu veux. Dis-moi Luffy, qui est la femme qui t'accompagnait ?

-Elle s'appelle Nico Robin, c'est mon archéologue !

Tout comme sa mère, je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde. Olvia excellait dans son travail alors j'imagine qu'elle a transmise cette passion à Robin, c'est évident. Je suis moi-même scientifique alors je reconnais ces choses-là.

-Ton archéologue… Bien. Je vais y aller Luffy, on se reverra peut-être un de ces jours.

-Ok, à la prochaine Scarlet !

Je lança un sourire au gamin et sortis du bar en passant par la porte de derrière pour éviter tous ces alcooliques qui se battaient au ralenti. Une fois dehors, une brise légère fouetta mon visage, faisant voleter mes mèches rouges. Je levai mes yeux d'argent vers le ciel. Plein de petits points blancs étincelaient dans toute cette noirceur. Je fis quelques pas en avant de m'immobiliser.

Je sentais de l'acide remonter dans ma gorge. Je m'appuya contre un mur et vomis tout le saké que j'avais bu. Ma gorge me brûlait maintenant. Je sortis de la petite ruelle et laissa mon dos glisser contre le mur. Je contemplais le sol en me demandant comment j'allais faire pour rentrer quand deux chaussures noires se présentèrent en face de moi. Toujours là dans les mauvais moment… C'était à croire qu'il le faisait exprès.

-Alors c'est ça que tu fais tous les soirs, hein ?

Son crochet d'or brillait dans la pénombre et un sourire prétentieux marquait ses lèvres. Je hais cet homme.

-Vas-t-en… T'es la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir, marmonnai-je en pointant du doigt le balafré.

-Ma pauvre Scarlet… Je te trouve bien misérable comme ça.

Sa voix était empreinte d'une fausse inquiétude. Tellement ironique… Ce n'est pas comme si il allait s'inquiéter pour moi un jour. Je tentai de prendre appui sur le mur pour me relever mais mes doigts glissèrent et je retombai lamentablement sur le sol froid. Jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi faible et vulnérable.

-Toujours à te croire mieux que moi… Tu verras Crocodile, je te battrai.

-Pas dans cet état alors, rétorqua le brun avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps !

-Mais bien sûr… Une femme d'aussi petite taille ne devrait pas traîner dehors à cette heure-là, ricana Crocodile en s'allumant un cigare.

Son briquet noir provoquait de petites étincelles qui devinrent ensuite des flammes. Le brun porta son cigare à ses lèvres et s'approcha du briquet pour l'allumer.

-Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi… Et je ne suis pas petite, c'est toi qui es trop grand, répliquai-je en frottant mes yeux.

J'étais déjà fatiguée d'avoir passé mon après-midi à boire de l'alcool dégueulasse et fallait que cet enfoiré se rajoute bien sûr... Crocodile souffla un peu de fumée dans l'air avant de s'accroupir face à moi.

-Tu es vraiment petite, répéta encore le brun approchant un peu son visage du mien.

Ses yeux dorés parcouraient mon corps. Cette proximité me gênait énormément, le sang me monta aux joues.

-No… Non, c'est faux ! m'écriai-je en tentant de reculer malgré mon dos déjà plaqué contre le mur.

Crocodile se releva en prenant appui sur ses genoux et écrasa son cigare au sol.

-Allez, rentre chez toi Scarlet.

-Tu me connais mal, je n'ai pas de "chez moi".

-Alors tu comptes rester ici ?

-Non plus…

Il se baissa en me tournant le dos.

-Monte, je vais te ramener chez moi.

-Et pourquoi tu ferais ça hein ? Tu me détestes Crocodile…

Pendant un bref instant, il avait sourit. Pas un sourire sadique ou effrayant, c'était un vrai sourire. Je fronçai les sourcils, ce n'était pas normal.

-Je ne compte pas laisser mon associée traîner dans la rue, ça donnerait une mauvaise image de moi.

Il tenta d'attraper ma jambe mais je la retira violemment.

-Ne me touche pas ! lui criai-je.

-Laisse-moi t'aider Scarlet…

-J'ai pas besoin de toi ! J'ai besoin de personne !

Le brun soupira un long moment et saisis mes jambes de force pour me hisser sur son dos. J'agitais mes jambes dans tous les sens et essayai de l'étrangler avec le peu de force qu'il me restait.

-Mais qu'est-ce tu fous bordel ?! hurla Crocodile en grinçant des dents.

Je desserrai mon étreinte sur son cou.

-Je t'avais dis de pas me toucher !

-Mais t'es vraiment pas possible… Comment j'ai pu faire alliance avec cette tarée ? se lamenta le balafré.

-Tu me ramènes chez toi ou tu dors ? demandai-je en tapotant ses hanches avec mes talons.

-La ferme !

Je rigolais intérieurement. Pour une fois qu'on parle d'autres choses que du travail… Je ne suis pas déçue. Finalement, Crocodile est peut-être un type sympa au fond. Un peu chiant mais sympa. Au moins il ne m'a pas laissé vomir toutes mes tripes dans la rue. Ça me fait mal de le dire mais… je crois que je l'ai jugé un peu trop vite. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Crocodile est mon ennemi et il le restera.

Je dois simplement me dire qu'il a profité de mon état pour essayer de gagner ma confiance et tout ira bien, je ne le laisserais pas faire. Il a réussi à m'avoir aujourd'hui mais je lui ferais regretter de s'être jouer de moi. Personne n'ose se moquer de moi et il va vite le comprendre.

Quelques rayons de soleil vinrent toucher ma peau nue. J'ouvris lentement mes yeux argentés. Cette chambre… Je la connaissais. C'est ici que j'avais rencontré Crocodile pour la première fois. Je pense que c'est sa chambre mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Il n'était pas présent mais je pouvais voir sur le matelas qu'il y avait eu quelqu'un à côté de moi il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Je retirai la couverture de mon corps. Oh nan… Pitié pas ça. J'étais en sous-vêtement. Je crois que c'est la pire des humiliations. J'étais figée le temps que mon cerveau analyse la situation plus qu'horrible. Crocodile m'a vu… en sous-vêtement. Je tenais ma tête entre mes mains en essayant de me dire que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit.

-T'aurais pu te rhabiller quand même…

Mes dents se serrèrent et mon regard s'assombrit. Mes doigts crispés tenaient fermement la couverture afin de me couvrir un maximum.

-Sale bâtard… Comment t'as osé ?!

Crocodile me lança un regard plus qu'indifférent, le brun paraissait même ennuyé. Il cracha un peu de fumée avant de me répondre.

-Oser quoi ?

-Fais pas semblant, je sais ce que t'as fait ! Tu mériterais de mourir Crocodile !

-C'est bizarre… J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, se moqua le balafré avec un petit sourire.

J'enroula mon corps dans la couverture et m'approcha de Crocodile. Son sourire s'accentua alors.

-Ecoute-moi bien espèce de connard : si t'as osé profiter de moi je le saurais… Et je te tuerai !

-Tu es toujours aussi drôle Scarlet mais attends… Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? me demanda le brun en se moquant de ma réaction agressive.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?! hurlai-je en attrapant le col de sa chemise noire.

-La question est plutôt… Qu'est-ce que toi tu as fait ? rétorqua Crocodile en me pointant du doigt, un sourire malicieux accroché à ses lèvres.

-Je te hais ! crachai-je en serrant les dents.

-Et moi donc...

Je ne sais même pas comment exprimer ce que je ressens actuellement… Un mélange de haine, de tristesse, d'incompréhension et encore de haine. Je le déteste. Mais comment j'ai pu le laisser m'emmener ? Ce type est un bâtard de première.

Je ramassai mes vêtements éparpillés au sol. Mon jeans bleu foncé et mon corset de cuir blanc étaient toujours en bon état alors je les remis. Je me retournai vers la porte, le brun avait déjà quitté la pièce. Un long soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres. C'est bien la première fois que j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout raté… mais alors vraiment tout. Jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi désorientée de toute ma vie. C'est une honte… Il va me trouver tellement stupide maintenant.

Tout ça parce que j'avais été faible il y a longtemps... Je n'avais pas été capable de me défendre ce jour-là. Ma haine envers la Marine ne provient pas que du Buster Call, ce serait trop simple. Ils m'ont ôté bien plus que ma seule famille. Leur Justice m'a marquée jusque sous la peau. Je ne peux ni l'effacer, ni oublier et à chaque fois que je me regarde dans le miroir... C'est ce même symbole qui fait que je me déteste.

* * *

**Si il y a quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas ou un passage qui vous paraît bizarre, envoyez-moi un petit message !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu et à bientôt pour le chapitre quatre :)**


End file.
